


Intervention

by RedRabbitWriting



Series: Dragon Quest Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRabbitWriting/pseuds/RedRabbitWriting
Summary: When the Builder gets caught up in work yet again Malroth has a plan to make sure she takes a break.





	Intervention

Really, Rosie should have known better. She should have known what would happen if she told the Builder about a problem with the farms.

“I mean its not like we have to harvest all the crops every day, but watering so many takes time. Even if you found some more people to help out that would be great, but really its only if you have a moment.” The Builder stared at her blankly for a few moments, looking between the blue haired girl and the farming complex a few times before giving a horrified gasp.

“I forgot to irrigate the fields!” She grabbed Rosie’s hands. “I’ll go fix it right now! This is my fault and should have been in place from the start. I’m so sorry!” the Builder said, eyes wide and intense.

“Really, its not that urgent.” Rosie protested, but it was too late, the Builder had already rushed off to start the remodelling. Rosie sighed, she really, really should have known better.

-

It was many hours later that Malroth joined her in the small park overlooking the fields as she watched the Builder work, the ex-god leaning against the tree she was sat under. They stayed like that for a few minutes, observing the frantic actions of their friend.

“Any reason in particular why we’re watching her run about like a metal slime?” he mused, another farming level systematically being deconstructed. Rosie groaned, covering her face.

“I made the mistake of asking for irrigated fields,” she said. “I told her it wasn’t urgent, but she insisted on adding it there and then!” Malroth chuckled.

“That sounds like her alright. Can’t leave it alone if it can be improved on.”

“The problem is that was hours ago, and she hasn’t stopped once!” Throwing her hands up in exasperation she looked towards the Builder despairingly. She loved the Builder, they all did, but sometimes her work ethic was simply impossible. Malroth looked at her sharply, a deep scowl forming.

“Wait, for real?!” he said, turning back to the construction. “How has she survived this long, seriously,” He gave a long-suffering sigh and stretched. “Right, well it’s a good thing I have plans in place. Leave this to me.”

Rosie watched as Malroth marched over to where the Builder stood at her workbench and hefted the startled young woman over his shoulder like a sack of vegetables. She was screaming at him to put her down, she had to finish her work, what did he think he was doing?! But her struggling was for naught as Malroth set a brisk pace straight towards Lillian’s. Ah, so that was his plan? Well then, Rosie would take the opportunity to make a discreet exit. She suspected she might get an earful for this when it was all over.

-

Screaming had turned to begging, but it too fell on deaf ears, as the Builder continued to struggle against Malroth’s iron grip. Once they entered the restaurant he made a beeline to the nearest corner table, calling into the kitchen on his way past for a ‘Combo Breaker’. Reaching the table, he deposited her in the seat by the wall before taking the adjacent seat, effectively blocking off any escape.

“Malroth what are you doing?! I promised Rosie I’d fix the farms! I have to get back!” she pleaded with him, trying to shimmy past. He simply became immovable, arms crossed, eyes straight ahead, not budging.

“Nope.”

“What do you mean ‘Nope’?! Mal I have to get back!” She knew she sounded childish, but she hadn’t built the farms right and had to fix them damn it! He glanced at her, red eyes hard.

“How long have you been working without a break? You’re no good to anyone if you burn yourself out. So you’re going to sit there until I’m satisfied you’re not going to collapse. Then you can go back to building and I won’t stop you.” She pouted, matching his eyes in intensity before the effect was ruined by an obscenely large grumble from her stomach. The Builder slumped, finally admitting defeat.

“If I eat something do you promise you’ll let me go back to work?” she sighed, all drive to fight evaporating.

“Promise,” His stony expression broke into a grin. “And here comes the food!” Lillian took that moment to exit the kitchen, balancing a Mountain of Meat, a side of grilled greens and a cup of hot milk. The Builder exclaimed in disbelief.

“You can’t be serious, there’s no way I can eat all that!” she said, paling at the sight of the massive amount of food in front of her. Lillian giggled, looking at the Builder with some pity.

“I don’t know, I’ve seen you chomp down on a stack of cabbages like they were going out of style!” the younger girl laughed. “Don’t worry about it, just eat what you can!” she said brightly before disappearing back into the kitchen.

The Builder just sat there, glaring distressingly at the food. Malroth sighed, giving her a nudge.

“Eat half and see how you feel,” he said gently. “Besides the sooner you eat the sooner I’ll let you get back. A promise is a promise.” The Builder groaned but grabbed her fork. There was a lot of food to get through.

-

The first half of the meal went down fine. But whenever the Builder tried to finish up and manoeuvre around him, Malroth just hummed, nudging her back into her seat. ‘Come on,’ he’d say. ‘Try a bit more’ or, ‘Lillian worked so hard, just eat half.’ Each time after being suitably guilted, she did, reluctantly chipping away at the meal and getting gradually more sluggish, until eventually, she hit her limit.

“Please Mal, if I eat anything more I’ll burst!” She was sagging in her seat, eyes heavy as she gave a withering glare to the last remaining food on the plate, as if hoping to destroy it through thought alone. Malroth hummed consideringly, before flashing a wicked grin.

“Yeah, I think you’ve had enough, but you look way to tired to go back to work. Why don’t you take a nap and let all that food digest?” The Builder looked at him incredulously. She was about to call him out when a wave of exhaustion hit, her body betrayed her by swaying to lean against him. Had his shoulders always been this comfy she thought briefly.

“You planned this you bugger.” she mumbled into his jacket. Malroth chuckled, scooping her up much more gently than he had earlier. With a victorious grin, he carried the exhausted girl back to her room. As he lay her on the bed she tried to glare at him, but it was about as intimidating as a kitten.

“I hate you.” she said with no real conviction. He just smirked as he draped a blanket on top of her.

“Sure you do. The farms can wait till you wake up. Now go to sleep.” he said, taking a seat beside her. She kept glaring, but it didn’t take long before the food did its job and the soft sound of sleep filled the room. Malroth stuck around for a bit longer just to make sure she really was asleep, before heading back to the restaurant to thank Lillian. He chuckled to himself all the way, his plan had worked perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 3 hours rebuilding my farms after I realised the farmers were losing half the day to watering crops.


End file.
